thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Mental Mind To Spare (EAM)
A Mental Mind To Spare 'is the first episode in Season 2 of [[The Dissolve of The Dead|''The Dissolve of The Dead]]'s Ends All Means ''and ninth episode overall of the series. Plot ''"Christian is on a mission to find Madeline after shes been taken by a group" Synopsis Christian is sitting in the stormy nighttime, in an empty camp fire. He sits while eating his canned fruit with a fork. He then hears a pile of branches from the woods, causing him to pull out his pistol and his staff. He picks up his flashlight and flashes it at the direction the sounds are making, showing a man raising his hands and dropping his supplies. "Who are you? Are you one of them?!" Christian yells. The man jumps a bit before responding, "Them?! Whose these?!" Christian goes on to explain, "The Right! The United Right! They took someone I care about and I'm here to get them back." The man explains to Christian, "Listen, I- I don't know whose this "United Right" you're talking about. I'm just confused and trying to survive." Christian sighs and lowers his pistol stabs his staff to the group and puts his flashlight away. Chris signals his hand for the man to come to him. The man comes to Christian as Christian gives him a can of fruit. They both sit down and start to chat, "Sorry for aiming a gun at you. I'm just cautious. The group is trying to kill me because they know I'm attempting to get my friend" Christian explains. "Eh, it's not a biggie. I understand it's not the first time I'd had a gun aimed at my head. Don't worry" the man explains. They both start laughing before the man introduces himself, "I'm Sonnie. Sonnie Hopper." Christian then shakes hands with the man, "Well, nice to meet you, Sonnie. I'm Chris." "So where are you from," the man asks Christian. Christian sets down his can, "I'm from a Sanctuary. With survivors. I'm one of the leaders there" he explains to the man. The man looks shocked, "Leaders? I mean, I met people with a leader but not multiple leaders. It's more shocking to me because you look young! How old are you?!" the man goes on to ask. Christian pauses before looking at him, "19... I'm 19" Christian confirms to him. "Dang, 19... You were pretty young with the apocalypse started" the man explains. "Yeah, I was pretty young.. 15 or 16 I think... I'm not sure, it's been long" Christian explains. "Right. I'm going to take a piss, I'll be right back" the man says as he walks into the night before Christian notice's a familiar mark on his neck. Causing Christian to be suspicious. He then decided to follow him along with him pulling out his pistol. He proceeds to sneak to where the survivor as gone as the stormy cloud flash from the lightning and it slow but surely, starts to rain. Christian gets close to the man talking on his radio, "Listen, once he's asleep, I can take him out from there-" the man says as he hears an gun click to see Christian aiming his pistol at him. The man raising his hands in his air, dropping with his walkie. "Y-you're one of them?" Christian questions in shock but the man stays silent. Christian then angrily shakes his pistol, "'''ANSWER ME, GODDAMMIT!" he yells at him. "Why... Yes. I'm with them" the man explains. "I heard what you said while you were talking on that radio. You were going to kill me. Weren't you?!" Christian questions him. The man shakes his head, yes. "Please, let me go! I won't kill you, I won't come back for you.. please..." he says to Christian. Christian thinks for an sec before looking at him and sighing, causing my man to lower his hands. "I just got one thing to ask you... What is your name?" Christian asks him. "Andrew.. Andrew Paterson" Andrew says to Christian. Christian's eye turn away downwards before firing his gun at the same time as lightning appears. Andrew's body lands onto the ground, dead. Christian takes an deep breath while an tear fall. "No one can know I'm coming... No One.." Deaths * Andrew Paterson. Trivia * First appearance of The United Right. * First appearance of Andrew Paterson. * Andrew's alias, "Sonnie Hopper" is an nod and reference to the character, Winston "Sonnie" Hopper from Animals We've Become. * Originally, it was going to show Christian running from the Greenspun Community but then this was cut. ** However, it was confirmed by the creator that Christian did run away from the Community.